


双人约会的后续

by Keyan2814



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cream, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: 跟泠讨论之后决定鸡血帮她续上这篇奶油play……包含她的设定：两人之间的第一次，双向暗恋前文链接：http://1582unlimited.lofter.com/post/1a4ec7_12e2fd5c2依然还是祝大哥生日快乐





	双人约会的后续

**Author's Note:**

> 跟泠讨论之后决定鸡血帮她续上这篇奶油play……
> 
> 包含她的设定：两人之间的第一次，双向暗恋
> 
> 前文链接：
> 
> http://1582unlimited.lofter.com/post/1a4ec7_12e2fd5c2
> 
> 依然还是祝大哥生日快乐

“但是，迪克，”杰森空着的另一只手拍了拍对方暴露在空气中的臀，用掌心摩挲着，“已经来不及了。还有，生日快乐。”

说罢，他没有理会迪克的抗议，埋首下去把迪克将要发出的一切声音转化成了呜咽，双倍的奶油香气刺激着两人的口腔，就连彼此口中的液体都充满了甜腻的味道。  
残留着淡淡奶油的手指游走在迪克的后穴附近，用指腹刮蹭着那里的褶皱，直到杰森停留在对方臀部的手掌稍稍使力揉捏将中心的缝隙露出一丝，他才寻找着那个细小的开口，极为缓慢地将指尖插了进去。  
像是刻意要听到迪克哼叫的某种恶趣味，他在指尖插入迪克之前的一瞬间就放弃了在迪克口中的占有，然后满意地听见了从迪克喉间泄出的微弱的轻喘，算是目标达成。  
他没有打算停留太久，抽出的手指敲击着桌面摸到刚刚被推开的蛋糕盘，挖出了更多的奶油，按照他的记忆在迪克胸口抹出了一个夜翼的标志。  
在迪克开始为这份美味暗自哀悼的时候，杰森又像刚才那样在自己身上抹出了一个代表他自己的标志。

“所以？”迪克低头，目光在自己身前扫了一圈，抬眼对着杰森露出询问的眼神。  
“所以你吃掉属于你的，我吃掉属于我的。”像是害怕对方中途罢工逃跑一样，杰森原本放在迪克臀部的手往上移到了迪克的腰部，带有奶油的手将手里最后的一点奶油抹尽在迪克的大腿上，以这两点来禁锢住他。  
但事已至此，迪克也压根没有任何想要在半途停止的想法了。他握住杰森的手腕支撑着自己起身，他的指腹仿佛还能感受到对方的脉搏跳动，和他自己剧烈的心跳交汇出一种叫做“爱”的节奏。

本能促使他不去考虑过多的东西，他的眼里只有杰森幽蓝发暗的双眼，还有对方胸前那份属于他的奶油。他向着杰森胸口的凸起亲吻上去，奶香夹杂着巧克力的味道再次满溢了他的唇齿间，他一边吞咽着白色混合深棕色的柔软半固体，一边持续不断地绕着圈将杰森胸前的奶油卷进自己嘴里，极尽所能地清理着杰森身上的一切。  
直到对方身体上再也看不到任何白色物体，只剩迪克口中液体留下的水迹，他才心满意足地审视着自己的成果：“我的任务完成了。”  
杰森以行动作为回答。他没有像迪克那样由两边中心向外扩散，而是从迪克的肩膀开始，在对方的锁骨上留下了轻微的咬痕，在吞食过几口之后将他口中的香味传递给迪克，再继续往下进行。  
奶油的香味让迪克下意识舔了舔嘴唇，有些意犹未尽，不过他也暂时不准备打断杰森。  
胸前的肌肉上有着杰森带来的些许刺痛感，但更多的是一种痒意——他并不只是打算舔舔而已，他打算的是在迪克的身上留下更多自己的痕迹。  
最后，迪克胸前的半固体几乎已经被杰森吸食干净了，唯独剩下他胸前挺立的两点上还分别保留着一小口奶油。

蝙蝠家的人按兵不动的时候往往代表着他们在计划着更多。

杰森用比刚才更慢的速度、更重一些的力道咬了上去，在口中细碎地研磨着发红的凸起，不放过一分一毫。  
迪克忍着痛痒咬着牙，有些绝望地想着他第二天能够穿上紧身制服的可能性，但要害被杰森控制住，他甚至都不敢有什么太大的扭动幅度。  
或许是过了比刚才还多十倍的时间，杰森终于完成了一边。迪克眼疾手快趁着杰森还没下一步行动，把另一边的奶油蹭到了杰森身上，然后快速地用舌尖舔掉了。  
紧接着迪克抱住杰森的脖子径直亲吻上去，贪婪地在杰森口中搜刮着更多携带着对方味道的奶油香气。这或许是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的奶油。

他在奶香四溢的空气中回忆着他曾经对杰森的幻想，在他的某个安全屋里甚至有他偷来的杰森的衣服，他曾闻着对方的气味自读，然后再枕着它沉沉睡去。  
如今大概是梦想成真，他可以放任自己的双腿勾在对方结实的腰上，不止是今天，还有以后的每一天。

“上一项完成，可以进行下一项了。”杰森重新挖了一块奶油，手指极具某种暗示地伸到迪克嘴边。迪克会意一笑，将杰森的手指包裹在温暖的口腔中，舔走了杰森手指上的奶油，做着某种吞吐动作，在杰森的手中留下了比刚才更多的透明液体。

这几乎是邀请。从迪克嘴角沾着奶油一脸开心地看着他的时候，杰森就没有停止过这个想法，而当迪克真正用双腿圈住他的那一刻起，杰森可以确信，这就是邀请。

他的手指重新插进了迪克穴口的褶皱里，借着手中带着奶油味道的液体润滑，他几乎没遇到什么阻碍就塞入了一根手指。  
迪克趴在他的耳边发出了一声难耐的叹息，仿佛是在告诉杰森这还不够。  
这当然不够。杰森用手指抽插着，看着迪克的反应在抽插的过程中加入了更多的手指。  
直到他确信他不会伤到迪克后，才稳住对方因为兴奋而颤抖的身躯，将自己深埋进去。

看来明天注定要挨一顿阿尔弗雷德爱的训诫了。  
在被贯穿的那刻迪克如是想着闭上了眼，象征着满足的呻吟传到了杰森的耳朵里。

杰森看着迪克享受的神情，以落在对方眼睑上的一枚轻柔的吻作为预告，吻着迪克的脸开始了他腰部的挺动。  
火热的甬道吸引着他去往更深处，杰森将迪克原本盘在他腰部的腿抬到了他的肩膀上，使得对方的穴口更大程度的打开，以便更进一步拉进他们之间的距离。  
像是怕被可能会出现的老管家撞见，迪克努力控制着自己不要发出任何高亢的喊叫。尽管他试图用眼神对杰森表达不满，但他喉间压抑的呻吟显然让他的诱惑力大于了平日里的威慑力，没有起到任何的实质性作用。  
迪克早已勃起的阴茎随着杰森的动作拍打在杰森的腹部，肿胀昭示着它也需要一些安抚，但他不知道如何向杰森开口，只能咬着牙转过脸不看杰森，手悄悄地移到了下身，用微小的动作套弄着自己。  
很快杰森就握住了他的手，手上的动作却跟腰上的动作像是两个不同人作出的，没有那么急切，只是安静地跟随着迪克的节奏。  
“坦诚相对，记得吗？”迪克听到杰森在他耳边喘息着说。  
“是的，”迪克睁开双眼，用他那像是湖面飘着细雨的朦胧双眼对上杰森的，“坦诚相对。”  
他顿了顿，似乎是想在情欲中找到一些清醒，全不在意他此刻的嗓音带着沙哑，低低笑出声来：“我想告诉你一个秘密……我喜欢你很久了。”  
“真巧，”杰森回答他，“我也想告诉你一个秘密，这就是我今天做这一切的原因。”

我爱你。


End file.
